vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey D. Luffy (Post-Timeskip)
|-|Base= |-|Gear 2nd= |-|Gear 3rd= |-|Gear 4th= Summary Monkey D. Luffy is The Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates; your average seventeen/nineteen-year-old Shōnen idiot hero, son of Dragon, a revolutionary slated as "The Worst Criminal In the World" and grandson of Garp, a humongously powerful Marine vice-admiral who had cornered the Pirate King himself on several occasions. Wants to find One Piece and become the Pirate King. Ate the Gum-Gum Fruit (Gomu Gomu no Mi) at the age of seven, giving him stretching powers that he has become quite a master of. Also, after training with Silvers Rayleigh, he has mastered the 3 types of Haki (literally "Ambition"). His dream of becoming the Pirate King comes from an incident in his youth involving mountain bandits and a sea serpent that resulted in his idol Shanks losing his left arm. Before leaving Luffy's village the very next day, Shanks gave him his straw hat, telling him to give it back when he's become a great pirate. He currently has a bounty of 500,000,000 Berries. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C '''l 8-A l''' 8-A '''l 7-C l''' 7-A,' '''likely '''High 7-A' Name: Monkey D. Luffy, epithet “Straw Hat” Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 17 pre timeskip, 19 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Supernova, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, stamina, dexterity, expert Haki user (Kenbunshoku Haki, Busōshoku Haki and Haōshoku Haki), battle - precognition (via Kenbunshoku Haki), can significantly harden his body for augmented offensive and defensive capabilities (he uses Busōshoku Haki to seemingly vulcanize his body, can also use this in conjunction with his Gears), can dominate the will of others (Haoshoku Haki allows him to knock those with inadequate wills unconscious as well as tame monsters as fierce as the Kraken), extreme luck, sovereign willpower (was mentally fine after withstanding twenty hours of excruciating pain while recovering from being poisoned by Magellan with Ivankov's Healing Hormones help and also recovered over a whole day faster than thought possible, were also able to take in 100 shadows into his body without passing out when 2-3 is considered the limit for normal people), keen instincts (were able to offhandedly pick out Galdino among dozens of identical wax clones), phenomenal poison immunity (was completely unaffected after breathing in a large cloud of poisonous gas generated by Caesar Clown, who had used his genius and supreme chemical expertise to enhance the effectiveness of his poison gas), considerable heat resistance (was able to withstand a direct shot from Wiper's Burn Bazooka without any significant burns, had no problems withstanding gold melting temperatures from Enel, was also able to withstand the burning temperatures of Scorching Hell), some cold resistance (walked around in sandals and shorts in -50 degrees for hours in Drum Kingdom and was perfectly fine, was able to survive the freezing temperatures in Freezing Hell, cold enough to freeze fingers off the hands of 100+ million bounty prisoners), the ability to turn off his mind as demonstrated against Enel, ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit which turns the user's body into rubber and endows the user with the properties of rubber (allows the user to stretch any part of his body, the user doesn't conduct electricity, gives the user super durability towards blunt impacts), can enhance his speed and (consequently) his attack power with Gear Second (a technique which pumps his blood throughout his body at a much faster rate, after the timeskip Luffy is able to use this in a single part of his body and can also activate it mid-attack), can enlarge body parts to gigantic proportions with Gear Third (a technique where Luffy pumps air through his bones, giving him more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater force), able to withstand high water pressure (definitely over 1000m deep in water, quite possibly nearer to 7000m given both his and Sanji's bubbles burst after they fell down an underwater waterfall and they took refuge in Zoro's afterwards), small scale fire manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Overpowered Crocodile's Desert Spada with a punch, also knocked over a huge gold bell with his Golden Rifle) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Contributed at least half to the combination move he and Zoro used to make an opening through the Aqua Laguna, also stronger than Sanji), higher via combination attacks and Gears | Town level+ in base (Likely higher, demolished a large structure when he sent Hody flying into it), higher with Gears (Effectively one-shotted Monster Hody underwater with Red Hawk, and sent Surume flying with an Elephant Gun underwater) | Small City level via combination attack | At least City level via powerscaling (One-shotted Sai, should be comparable to Zoro) , at least Mountain level+ with Gear Fourth (see this calc), likely Large Mountain/Small Island level (Given that he was damaged, tired, and that Doflamingo's web diminished the impact). Speed: Supersonic+ (Casually deflected cannonballs and dodged bullets though they are somewhat old-styled) | Hypersonic (Faster than Yama) | Hypersonic w/ Massively Hypersonic reactions (At least as fast as Zoro and Trafalgar Law), Massively Hypersonic with Gear 2 (faster than lightning) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster in base than he was in Gear Second pre-timeskip, given his huge improvement and that he is capable of feats such as blitzing overdosed Hody from a distance, also cleanly dodged a liquid explosion at point-blank range), his pre-cog also further complements his reactions, higher with Gear Second | Massively Hypersonic (Swift enough to disappear from Doflamingo's sight) Lifting Strength: Class K (Tossed a sea monster over 50m in length a considerable distance with relative ease) | Class K+ | Class G+ (Pushed a city block apart from an awkward position where he didn't even have enough space to spread his arms, can run around with a 700 ton gold ball attached to his arm, managed to throw a rock over 100 meters giving him strength in the millions of tons) | At least Class G+ '''| At least '''Class G+ in base, Class T in Gear Four Striking Strength: Class GJ (Capable of collapsing large buildings) | Class GJ+ (Capable of punching through huge layers of bedrock) | At least Class GJ+ | Class TJ+ (Can destroy multiple city blocks with singular punches) | At least Class PJ+ (destroyed Pica's mountain head casually, Gear Fourth increases his strength even further) Durability: Large Building level | Multi-City Block level+ (Tanked a Sables from Crocodile and a Burn Bazooka from Wiper) | Multi-City Block level+, likely Small Town level (Withstood several Rankyaku and other attacks from Lucci), at least Town level when dealing with blunt force (was completely unaffected by repeated attacks from Asgard Moriah) | Town level+ (Took several attacks from Chinjao without suffering notable damage), | At least Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain/Small Island level (His body can simultaneously use Armament Haki, and absorb and redirect the force of impacts) Higher when dealing with blunt force. Stamina: Extremely large, able to persevere with highly lethal poison coursing through his veins and with grave wounds, his stamina and endurance was particularly displayed when he fought in the Impel Down riot after he went through his violently draining recovery from his excessive poisoning at Magellan's hands and then went on to battle for hours at the Marineford Battle, all the while sustaining injuries from men like Aokij, Kizaru,Sengoku, Momonga etc., his stamina can also be almost completely restored instantly if he eats meat. Range: Luffy can stretch for a few kilometers. Standard Equipment: His Straw Hat Intelligence: Combat genius (Developed his own fighting style, assimilating his unique rubber physique with a mobile brawling approach to battle, learned Soru, a superhuman martial art technique, after just seeing it in action once, grow overall at a very fast rate, at times even notable in the middle of battle), prodigious aptitude for battle (keenly seizes the developments of fights to his advantage, doesn't waste any movements during battle etc.), expertly uses his rubber body in creative ways (developing his snap-back techniques to enhance the power of many of his attacks, coming up with Gear Second and Gear Third, using his stretching capacity to his benefit in battle etc.), extensive battle experience fighting many different kind of adversaries, but he is a simpleton outside of battles, however. Weaknesses: Luffy literally cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. His Busōshoku Haki doesn’t protect him as well against piercing and cutting attacks as it does against blunt impacts. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Luffy is one of these people. *'Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Can also be used as an AOE energy blast and to tame animals. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an “invisible armor” around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn’t involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user’s original body even if it’s a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. **'Busoshoku: Koka (Color of Armaments: Hardening):' This technique somehow uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden his body (or parts of it). How exactly it works is currently unknown. When Luffy uses it, the arm he applies it on becomes black and shiny, much like vulcanized rubber. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Rokushiki: A special, superhuman martial arts style used primarily by members of Cipher Pol #9. It consists of six special techniques: Kami-e, Geppou, Rankyaku, Shigan, Soru and Tekkai. *'Soru:' By kicking the ground at least 10 times in the blink of an eye, Luffy propels himself across short distances at enhanced speed Gomu Gomu no Mi (Rubber Rubber Fruit): A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit turns the user’s body into rubber. The fruit’s major strength, as demonstrated by Luffy, is that the person can stretch their body like rubber at will, and makes them almost entirely immune to blunt attacks. The user’s ability to stretch and twist like rubber to extreme lengths not only makes them immune to injuries that originate from such, but it also allows the user to drastically increase the range of what would otherwise be a powerful close range attack, turning it into a devastating mid range attack. A stretched limb can also be used to store potential energy like a stretched spring, increasing the power of an attack. Owing to rubber’s insulating properties, the user is also highly resistant to electrical attacks. *'Normal Offensive Techniques:' The known normal Devil Fruit based attacks that Luffy have shown so far. **'Gomu Gomu no Pistol:' Luffy’s signature attack. A standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. **'Gomu Gomu no Twin Pistol:' Luffy punches with both arms simultaneously. **'Gomu Gomu no Pistol Shot:' Starts off as an ordinary Pistol attack, after which Luffy “twangs” his stretched arm, causing his fist to connect multiple times. **'Gomu Gomu no Bullet:' Luffy stretches one arm, far behind him while running, then snaps it back to deliver a short-distance, one-fisted powerful blow to an opponent. **'Gomu Gomu no Rifle:' Similar to the Gomu Gomu no Bullet, but Luffy twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him and hits the opponent at close range, putting a spin on them. ** Gomu Gomu no Bazooka: Luffy stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both simultaneously. ** Gomu Gomu no Cannon: Luffy builds up speed with a series of quick jabs, but with none of the punches actually making contact with the target(s) at first, and finishes with a single double-fisted blow similar to Bazooka. ** Gomu Gomu no Stamp: Luffy stretches his leg out and hits his opponent with the bottom of his foot. ** Gomu Gomu no Battle Axe: Luffy stretches one leg high into the air, then brings it crashing down on an opponent or structure, for massive damage, strong enough to destroy large buildings and ships in a single hit. ** Gomu Gomu no Volcano: Similar to Gomu Gomu no Battle Axe, except Luffy’s foot is stretched upwards to break through a roof. ** Gomu Gomu no Lance: Luffy holds his feet together (with the bottoms of each touching each other) and kicks with both simultaneously. ** Gomu Gomu no Whip: Luffy stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle, striking multiple foes. ** Gomu Gomu no Mallet: Luffy stretches out his arms while twisting them, then takes hold of his opponent. He then untwists them, rapidly spinning his opponent, while bringing him crashing to the floor. ** Gomu Gomu no Big Mallet: Similar to Gomu Gomu Mallet, but he performs it using the feet and legs instead of hands and arms while in mid-air. ** Gomu Gomu no Mace: Luffy uses his elastic body to slam his opponent with a powerful snap-back blow. ** Gomu Gomu no Submarine: Similar to the Pistol, but his fist travels underground to uppercut the target. ** Gomu Gomu no Bow Gun: Luffy takes hold of his opponent, then repeatedly twists his torso vertically around his waist. The resulting snapback sends his opponent flying upwards. ** Gomu Gomu no Scythe: Luffy grabs an object behind his opponent and pulls himself towards them. He then stretches out his other arm and clotheslines his opponent ** Gomu Gomu no Bell: Luffy stretches his head back, and then snaps back in a brutal headbutt. ** Gomu Gomu no Snake Shot: Luffy moves his arm in a snake-like fashion and grips the enemy, possibly inflicting piercing damage. *'Combination Techniques:' Attacks which encompasses consecutive punches or kicks. **'Gomu Gomu no Gatling:' Using his stretching capacity to drastically augment the speed at which he brings his fists back and forth, Luffy launches torrent of consecutive punches at super high speeds. The hits land so fast that dozens of punches appear to connect simultaneously. ** Gomu Gomu no Storm: Luffy first uses Gomu Gomu no Balloon and twist his body around tightly, then blows the air out behind him while untwisting to fly in forward while spinning towards an opponent, where he delivers a continuous barrage of super fast punches, similar to Gomu Gomu no Gatling, with power greatly enhanced by the momentum of his launch. **'Gomu Gomu no Stamp Gatling:' Basically a Gomu Gomu no Gatling executed with stomps instead of punches. **'Gomu Gomu no Rain:' Luffy jumps into the air and performs a strong, rapid-fire punching attack while spinning. Similar to Gomu Gomu no Storm, except without inflating himself beforehand, and he punches while descending like rain. **'Gomu Gomu no Fireworks:' Luffy jumps into the air and spins around rapidly. He then stretches and wraps himself in his own arms and legs like a rubber ball. When the rubber rebounds and the ‘ball’ is unwrapped he unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks of increased speed, that go in every direction due to his fists and feet bouncing back and forth. **'Gomu Gomu no Octopus Fireworks:' Much like Gomu Gomu no Fireworks except, due to the previous move, Gomu Gomu no Octopus, his limbs bounce off of walls without losing speed. Because his limbs are limp, Luffy can’t predict or control where they will go if they ricochet off of an object. *'Defensive & Utility Techniques:' Various techniques Luffy have developed in order to augment his defense, mobility etc. **'Gomu Gomu no Octopus:' A technique in which Luffy somehow turns of his mind, which makes his appendages go limp, causing them to resemble the tentacles of an octopus. **'Gomu Gomu no Rocket:' Luffy’s main method of traveling long distances fast. He stretches out one of his arms or both and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting himself high into the air at high speeds, over great distances, or even into an opponent. **'Gomu Gomu no Balloon:' A defensive technique wherein Luffy inflates himself rapidly through his mouth, further increasing his resistance to blunt attacks. With his inflated body, Luffy is capable of deflecting projectile attacks back at his attackers. **'Gomu Gomu no Thank You Fire:' Luffy first absorbs the projectiles the way he does normally and then accurately rebounds the projectiles at an enemy with twice the power as when they hit him. **'Gomu Gomu no Shield:' Luffy grabs the fingers of one hand with the other, and stretches them before his face to block blades that pass between the fingers. **'Gomu Gomu no Net:' Luffy entwines his fingers making a net like shape and then stretches out his fingers making a larger net in an attempt to trap his opponents. Gear Second: Luffy pumps his blood rapidly with his legs to kick start the process which in turn, increases the speed of his blood flow, thus providing more oxygen and nutrients to various parts of his body which makes him faster and much stronger. It uses even more oxygen and energy, hence using up more food and he has to breathe harder. The increase in his metabolism causes him to be hungrier than usual or even a paralytic type effect after a long usage of it. Can be used to achieve a full body effect, or an effect on any single area of his body (e.g. the arm). The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his enhanced attack speed and, consequently, attack power. The known Gear Second specific techniques are listed below. *'Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk:' Luffy uses his Busōshoku Haki in conjunction with Gear Second to ignite his arm and strike his opponent, creating an explosion upon contact. Gear Third: Luffy pumps air through his bones to make them gigantic. This gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater strength. Previously Luffy turned into a chibi form after canceling the technique but after the timeskip he no longer shrinks in size. The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his increased mass and power. The known Gear Third specific techniques are listed below. *'Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun:' After pumping air into his fist to drastically increase its mass, Luffy uses his Busōshoku Haki to harden it (appearing to be significantly harder than his regular Gear Third which has been likened to steel in the sense bullets ricochet off his Gear Third limbs instead of bouncing off), turning his arm black in the process. Luffy then attacks in a similar motion to when he uses his Gigant Pistol, launching his fist towards his opponent. This attack seems to be more densely pumped with air at the tip compared to the Gigant Pistol, forming a large round ball at his forearm, whilst the rest of his arm remains at the same size, although stretched. *'Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling:' After enlarging and imbuing both his arms with Busōshoku Haki in a similar manner as Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun, Luffy uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms. Gear Stacking: While he is still in Gear Second, Luffy goes into Gear Third with Hone Fuusen, combining the enhanced speed of Gear Second with the augmented attack power of Gear Third. *'Gomu Gomu no Gigant Jet Shell:' With the combination of Gear Second’s speed and the drastically increase in mass of Gear Third, Luffy launches his air filled body and rams into an opponent like a large cannonball. Gear Fourth: In order to activate the technique, Luffy coats his arm in Busoshoku Haki before biting into his forearm. Similar to how he activates Gear Third, he blows an incredible amount of air into his body, but this time he inflates his muscular structure before distributing the air throughout his body, with emphasis on his upper half. Luffy's proportions become warped and his body becomes much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in Busoshoku Haki. The coating across his torso resemble the wispy ends made from flames, giving it the appearance of tattoos, and he also gains shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes. As a side-effect, he is incapable of standing still on the ground, and instead constantly bounces on the spot. * Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun: After compressing his fist into his enlarged forearm (and making it look like an actual cannon), Luffy unleashes a devastating short-range punch with enough power to break through Doflamingo's own Haki-enhanced defense and blow the Shichibukai all the way from Dressrosa's palace to the middle of the city. * Gomu Gomu no Rhino Schneider: After compressing both legs into his body, Luffy delivers a double flying kick. It has enough power to send the opponent crashing through dozens of buildings and across a town center. * Gomu Gomu no Culverin: Luffy delivers a punch like a regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol, but if it is dodged, he can redirect his punch an unspecified number of times, without losing momentum, to still land with tremendous force. In addition, this punch does not need to retract back to his body right after being "fired" as the regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol does. * Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun: '''Luffy blows a large amount of air into his arm, drastically increasing its size, before compressing his fist and unleashing a devastating blow. This was first used to defeat Doflamingo, and was powerful enough to break through the Shichibukai's Spider's Web and God Thread techniques simultaneously, as well as send him flying into the city below with enough force to completely level the town and cause the ground to be torn apart. This technique produces 760.669Megatons - 1.521Gigatons of energy. '''Other Key: East Blue Saga '''| Baroque Works Saga/Skypiea Saga |''' CP9 Saga/Whitebeard War Saga '''| Fishman Island/Punk Hazard Arc''' | Dressrosa Arc Others Notable Victories: Reed Richards (Marvel) Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu Profile Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) Younger Toguro Profile Allen Walker (D.Gray Man) Allen Profile Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) Gin Profile Notable Losses:''' Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Ichigo Profile Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Naruto Profile Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku Profile (This was 23rd BT Goku) Toriko (Toriko) Toriko Profile Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) Yusuke Profile '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Martial Artist Category:Chi Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Teenagers Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists